The leading cause of lower back pain arises from rupture or degeneration of lumbar intervertebral discs. Pain in the lower extremities is caused by the compression of spinal nerve roots by a bulging disc, while lower back pain is caused by collapse of the disc and by the adverse effects of bearing weight through a damaged, unstable vertebral joint. One conventional method of managing these problems is to remove the problematic disc and replace it with a prosthetic implant (such as a fusion body, spacer or a motion disk) within the intervertebral disc space.
Generally, intervertebral implant technology relies upon tension provided by natural ligaments adjacent the disc space to keep the implant in place. Accordingly, prior to insertion of the implant, it is typically desirable to measure the degree of tension afforded by these natural ligaments. However, a prevalent manner of measuring intervertebral tension requires the surgeon to insert a distractor into the disc space and manually “feel” the tension so produced. The subjectivity of this method may reduce its reliability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,112 (“Niwa”) discloses a tension meter comprising a main body, a fixed arm extending from one end of the main body, and a movable arm disposed parallel to the fixed arm and mounted on the main body so as to be movable away therefrom. In particular, the movable arm has a pair of proximal beams extending normally therefrom that are slidably received in a corresponding pair of throughholes disposed in the main body.
In use, the distal end of each arm is inserted into the disc space, the device is actuated to move the arms apart, and the force required to move the arms apart is measured.
However, since the distal end of the movable arm is subjected to a significant resisting force (from the resisting ligaments), the beam portion of the movable arm may jam in its corresponding hole, thereby reducing the accuracy of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,266 (“McDaniel”), U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,761 (“Brown”) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,696 (“Booth”) each disclose a spinal distraction device utilizing a technology similar to Niwa in that the proximal beam portion of their movable arms is disposed in a barrel, and so is subject to the above-discussed jamming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,082 (“Arcan”) discloses a device for measuring tension in a disc space, comprising a pivotable device having a load cell fixed to the proximal and distal portions of a single arm and straddling the pivot. As the proximal portion of the device is deflected by stress applied to the jaws, a compressive force is registered in the load cell.
However, since the load cell is disposed about the pivot, the actual change in distance recorded by the load cell is small. Since the reported load is based upon this small change in distance, a small inaccuracy in recorded distance may lead to an inaccurate report of load. Of note, according to Arcan, great accuracy is not required in this technique.